User talk:Dragonknight45
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Sonic's Adventure Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley One question. Can I edit The Characters section and put my cast who will be with Sonic and everyone else or do have to put the characters I want in the series and my series in the marked areas? --cooperraymer I didn't know I'm here I must have posted it. Shuford, Willliam 16:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) How do Tom and Jerry make their appearance in Sonic's adventure of 101 Dalmatians? I like that poster of Sonic's Adventures of The Rocky and Bullwinkle movie. Where is it? Draco, I don't see your user anywhere on Vimeo. Where is it? What's going on? Draco you haven't made anything last night. Sunday you told me you can make it tomorrow night. I checked and checked but you haven't. What's going on? Question What movies will June and Luke appear? Question When are you going to make those other movies? Which one? Which Freddy Kruger? The Original or the Remake? Question Why did you deleate Freddy Kruger? Because I didn't add it to the orginal, so I deleted because someone edited- Dragonknight545 But isn't Freddy Kruger in a horror movie, A Nightmare on Elm Street? What movies are June, Thomas, Maggie, Oscar, Eradicus, and﻿ Sophie going to be in? Will Nancy, June, Thomas, Oscar, Sophie, and Luke be in Sonic's Adventures of Monster's Inc? Draco? Videos? Question When are you going to upload the last part of Sonic/Naruto crossover and part 2 of Sonic's Adventures of Who Frame Roger Rabbit? Hi Dracoknight45 Hi Dracoknight45 How Are You Doing? The Nice Kid 19:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Is it okay if Molly Harper the Hedgehog appeares in Sonic the Hedgehog and the Sky Warrior? Carol 16:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Cameron is here Yeah. You can put Sonic Storm Adventure on Sonic Fanon as well. Carol 23:46, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Cameron is here Hey, can you make a poster of Nancy's Sickness for. Here's a picture of Nancy running a fever. Carol 15:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Cameron is here Hey there, I'm Lilly and I'm new here. Gurblgirl6586 04:03, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Pretty as always Re: Thanks Lily, I have deivantart and youtube account so you contact me for any ideas for the series or here will do as well- Dragonknight545 (Dragonknight45 04:15, January 16, 2012 (UTC)) Okay. Gurblgirl6586 04:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Pretty as always I added Sonic Unleashed (Dracoknight Version) for you. So you can edit it. Carol 23:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Question When will you upload the previews for Sonic the Hedgehog and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe? Cause I added the guest stars. Carol 02:59, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Hey there Hi, Dracoknight. It's me, Tigerman531.